Welcome to the Phantomhives, Milady
by Simply One Hell of a Writer
Summary: 'I had one task. Eliminate Ciel Phantomhive. The plan was flawless, except for one, not so little, problem. That butler, Sebastian Michaelis.' (A newly edited story beginning from the OVA 'Welcome to the Phantomhives.' Possible future pairings.) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **If you're reading this, then you've stumbled upon my newest fanfiction! Basically, this story is a written version of the Kuroshitsuji OVA,** _ **Welcome to the Phantomhive's.**_ **(For those who don't know what in the world an OVA is, the full term is Original Video Animation; Like extra episodes or clips for anime. Pretty neat, huh?)**

 **Being a fan of Sebastian, the OVA made me very happy. If you haven't watched it yet, I recommend you watch that before reading this! It's not necessary though. I am in the middle of rewriting and improving this fanfiction. If you, the reader, see any misspells or errors, feel free to let me know in a review or message.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot and characters don't belong to me - they come from the wonderful mind of Yana Toboso.**

 **Anyways, if you read, review! I'm curious. Thank you, and enjoy this first chapter.**

 _ **Simply One Hell of a Writer**_

She was almost _too_ easy to manipulate.

The fiancée and cousin of the target; Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. Age 13. Blonde, green eyes. 163 centimeters tall. Daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Middleford. That was all I knew of her, in the basic sense.

At the ball, where we 'met', she appeared excessively cheerful and naïve. False smiles, the bow of my head, and the occasional soft giggle was all it took for her to trust me. She even gave me a nickname in place of the alias I'd given; 'Onee-sama.'

 _Older Sister._

I didn't understand why she would want to call me that.

Convincing her to bring me along to the target's manor was simple enough. Over the years, I became accustomed to playing the shy, delicate woman, scared of her own shadow. No one would suspect a woman, let alone one such as that, to be an assassin. During my first year as an hired murderer, I felt genuinely guilty, and annoyingly nauseous about killing. The first time I took another human life was the hardest. The months passed, the faces seemed to blur together. A gang lord here. A noble there. I was no longer concern about _who_ or _why_ ; as long as I got the job done. It didn't matter that my conscience fell silent; Murder was a slippery slope. I have too much blood on my hands to ever wish for the gates of Heaven to open for me...Not that I wanted that.

The carriage bumped and rolled down the path, with only the sound of horse's clomping to accompany us. Trees and portions of stone wall from the manor were visible, and I knew we would be arriving any second. The maid - Paula - giggled at something Lady Middleford said while I lifted the corner of my lips into a small, careful smile. I didn't know much about her maid, besides what was necessary. Typical maid, nothing notable or out of the ordinary. No history or training of any sort that could pose a threat. Brown hair, brown eyes. Friendly and submissive. That was all I needed to know. Once I completed the mission, I would never see these women again.

Or if I did, they wouldn't recognize me.

"Onee-sama, this is Ciel's mansion!" Lady Elizabeth's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I gave her a fleeting look before following her gaze towards the window. When I looked back towards the girl, she gave me a cheery smile, to which I forced myself to she knew...she wouldn't smile like that. Outside, one of the horses neighed. I glanced outside to see the carriage slowing to a stop.

We had arrived. The grand manor: Household of my next target, Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom Toy Company. Age 14. Navy blue hair and blue eyes. 155 centimeters tall. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog and son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive (both deceased). I tried not to think how I had to murder a child. The mere thought made me nauseous and I focused on the carriage slowing to a pause.

The door slid open, and bright rays of light lit up the small space. With a bow, the butler outside said. "Thank you for your visit, Lady Elizabeth". She smiled at him then chirped a brief "Thank you, Sebastian!". After the black-clad butler helped her down, the girl ran out of my line of sight, yelling eagerly. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!"

So….this was him. Sebastian Michaelis, the 'flawless' butler of the Earl Phantomhive. The Boss warned me of him, cautioned that he was more capable than he looked. The first thing I noted about him was his abnormally colored eyes, framed by long black hair. His eyes were a deep ruby red, like the color of dying embers in the fireplace; They looked harmless enough, but perhaps just like what they so resembled, get too close and they might burn.

I was overthinking, again. They were most likely some shade of brown. Who would have naturally red eyes? The subject of my thoughts then turned to me, bowing his head once more while offering his gloved hand. "We've been expecting you, Milady." His voice sounded polished, soothing though it was difficult to tell if he was acting. After I was sure to pause in 'hesitation', I took his hand and I let him guide me down the carriage steps. I didn't look back up at the butler, but was all too aware of his presence. I needed to stay on my guard.

My pink glove paled in his pristine white covered hand, with his black uniform a stark contrast to my current attire. The dress I wore was pink and white - much to Lady Elizabeth's delight and my distaste - with black buttons and white lace decorating the torso. The bottom flared out around my ankles, concealing the plain, sensible shoes underneath, as well as the daggers hidden on my person. My auburn hair shone, falling over my left shoulder. The feel of the sun against my face was surprisingly pleasant, and I resisted the sudden urge to soak in the warmth. And the corset...The corset was, _as always_ , a nuisance but I had learned to do my job with the annoying obstruction.

The manor loomed in front of me, much larger than the previous one I had visited. The manor was made of almost entirely stone. At the top of the stairs, where the large doors loomed, an older butler stood poised. Making sure to smile at the elder man, I noted the many windows (always good for a convenient escape). Sebastian Michaelis stood to my left, bowing with a hand over his heart. Before me was my intended target, Ceil Phantomhive. _He was just a boy_...Or was he? Most 'boys' didn't run their own companies. Most 'boys' didn't have enemies that want them dead.

Ciel Phantomhive was much more than a simple _boy_.

"Onee-sama, this is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive." Lady Elizabeth explained with a smile, meeting my eyes. _Really? Like you haven't told me several times already..._ My smile came a little more naturally as I nodded. She then turned to her fiancée and grinned. "Ciel, this is the lady I mentioned in my letter. I've made acquaintance of her at the ball last month. She is lovely person who knows a lot of things!" While she chattered to the boy, I took the opportunity to study the butler closer. Sebastian Michaelis was still bowing, eyes fully closed, lips tilted upwards politely. His hair was longer than as was normally expected, but it suited him, and I knew that was hardly the only thing that made him stand out. He was pale as well. Paler than I, even. Appearance aside, he appeared the average butler, however I wasn't about to let my guard down. I would have to be wary around him. Perhaps make myself blush in his presence; no doubt he had many women fawning over his looks. I had to (pretend to) be one.

Lady Elizabeth finally finished talking, glancing over at me with another smile. It seemed she was always smiling. I let my lips curl up into one in return. "Good grief." The Earl Phantomhive sighed, shaking his head. The boy sounded mature for his age, as I was told he would be. "I am the head of the Household of the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Please enjoy the ball tonight." A hint of a courteous smile touched his lips as he nodded his head to me lightly. _I won't be staying long enough to enjoy it….And neither will you, Ciel Phantomhive._ I thought, holding my smile in place.

His uncovered eye met mine. They were a brighter blue than my eyes, which were once described as a "silver-blue" (all I saw was grey in the mirror). I swallowed quietly as another thought passed through my mind. I would see the light leave that eye, see the vivid blue dull. Taking in a small breath, I focused on his other eye. It was hidden behind a silk eye patch. curiously enough. I reminded myself assassins didn't have time to be curious. However, even the Boss didn't know the secret behind it, as there most certainly was one. What could he be hiding behind an eyepatch? It doesn't matter, I told myself. Focus. "Sebastian, offer her our hospitality." Earl Phantomhive shot a sharp look towards his butler, who in return, nodded obediently. "Very well, my lord." Sebastian turned to me, meeting my eyes with an almost friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you, Milady. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, Sebastian Michaelis." _I'm well aware, thank you._

Once more he bobbed his head, that polite smile never leaving his lips. "We hope you enjoy hospitality à la Phantomhive." _You won't be so calm after tonight, Mr. Tall, Dark and Smiling. Soon the Phantomhive legacy will be no more._ A strange flutter in my gut. I peered at the butler through my eyelashes. _I have to keep up the act, for now._ _It's too soon…_ Gesturing towards the grand double doors in front of us being pushed slowly open by the other servant, Sebastian Michaelis exclaimed. "Welcome to the Phantomhives!"

"This will be your room."

Sebastian Michaelis told me as he stepped aside to let me pass. I resisted grumbling under my breath. His long legged stride through the various halls had forced me to pick up my pace. I was well aware of my shorter stature. His height wouldn't give him any advantage against _me_ , though.

The first thing I noticed about 'my' room was a tall dresser in the corner as it's burnished wood glinted under the light. On a small table beside it, a mirror edged with intricate gold designs and a small book sat side by side. A full-length mirror stood just behind the door, along with a fairly large bed, with it's clean white sheets. A desk stood beside the bed, with only a small purple and gold lamp to decorate it's dull but tidy surface. I had to admit, this place was much nicer than other places I had been sent to work. Teal curtains were drawn back to let the sunlight stream inside, filling the room. I eyed the window momentarily, then turned my attention to the butler behind me. I needed to check if the window creaked when opened later. "What a wonderful room.." I murmured out loud, remembering to keep my voice soft. Sebastian leaned forward to hear my 'shy' whisper. "A wonderful room, you say? Thank you for your compliment."

His eyes could've passed for brown from afar, but with only a few inches apart from our faces, they were clearly an intense crimson. Not that any of that really mattered, but it was important to take notice of smaller details. _Maybe not about his looks, though._ Attractive as he was - my cheeks were suddenly warm, most likely from the sunshine coming from the windows - Sebastian Michaelis was still a possible threat to my mission.

Perhaps I should've spoken a bit louder.

"Many of the furnishings of this room are of the finest pedigree, collected over generations of Phantomhive." I imagined the butler's chest puffing in pride, not bothering to glance back at him this time. _How very interesting,_ I quipped, rather childishly, in my head before I could stop myself, _but I don't care. Although..._ A new thought popped into my head. _How was anything salvaged from the fire that destroyed the original Phantomhive mansion?_

A line of photographs above the fireplace suddenly caught my eye. "Each of these befits Your Ladyship, so please make use of them as you please." _Your Ladyship?_ It had been awhile since I last played the role of a noble woman. I didn't miss the fancy titles, though. Ignoring the unnecessary rambling from behind me, I approached the photographs, allowing the tiniest hint of curiosity to escape.

Along the line of photographs, the first was a picture of the Earl at a younger age - maybe 10 or so? - standing in the manor. Both of his eyes were uncovered, wide-eyed and

... _innocent._

The nausea returned.

There was a vast difference between the boy in the picture and the one I know now to be Ciel Phantomhive, more than it should've been for only a few years. The picture was indeed taken before the fire burnt down his home and family….It still didn't explain the eye patch, though. "That is the last Earl of Phantomhive, Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Madam Rachel." I glanced towards the butler, who simply carried on with his explanation. The next few photographs were of the Earl and his parents. The Earl looked eerily similar to his father. "Not only were they enthusiastic philanthropists but also proponents of flood regulation and medical services provision-" As he spoke, he looked towards the window, almost like he was remembering something. _Sebastian didn't serve the Phantomhives until after the Earl's parents had passed away, hadn't he?_ "-they were prominent personalities that the citizens dearly loved." _They were murdered, too. Just as their son will be..._ I nodded. Years ago, the guilt would've been overwhelming at this point. "Her Majesty the Queen had deep faith in them as well. My Master can tell you more at tea time later this afternoon. For now, please-"

Sebastian was cut off by a resounding explosion which shook us and the manor. My hand flew my side, not yet pulling the dagger out. An explosion? Someone was bombing the manor? No, that wasn't it. Sebastian paused and glanced towards the door. Then, still using that false smile of his, he turned to me briefly. "Please wait here. Now if you would excuse me." With that, he walked out the room, rather calmly, although I thought I saw a flash of irritation hidden in those ruby eyes. _Strange.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **So you've decided to keep reading; I am honored! Enjoy. Again, if there's something you like (or don't like), send me a review! I encourage any constructive criticism.**

 _ **Simply One Hell of a Butler**_

An explosion in the manor? Listening for any sign of fighting or movement, I quickly moved to the open door. As if I would just 'stay put'. Walking down the hall cautiously, past the green papered walls. One door to my left was ajar, with voices and tendrils of smoke coming from inside. I paused quietly, safely out of sight from the room's occupants. My dagger was still tucked away, but I made sure to keep my hand on top of the fabric shielding it from view. Just in case.

"So that was you, as I suspected."

That was Sebastian's voice. He didn't sound surprised. Annoyed, or resigned perhaps. I silently moved closer to the door to investigate. "You see, this new burner-" Another voice interjected.

So it was a male. American accent. I would say 30 years old, give or take.

Slipping closer, I saw Sebastian standing stiffly in front of an opening to yet another room, his back to me. His hands were resting on his hips. From what I could see, I guessed the explosion had come from the kitchen. The Phantomhive chef was the cause? Since no one had noticed me, I furrowed my eyebrows, lips parting. Had I misinterpreted the situation? "Work, you useless machine!" The American cried out in frustration, followed by a loud clang of metal. Suddenly, Sebastian turned, noticing my presence. Despite myself, I cursed mentally. I quickly dropped my arm away from my waistline (and dagger). The butler's next actions made me grateful my hand _wasn't_ near my knife.

"You must stay away!" Sebastian exclaimed, turning in my direction faster than I had anticipated.

He lunged towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We both fell over, my head banging against the wall. _What the-_ Clenching my fists, I resisted the urge to whip out my dagger to defend myself. _Not yet!_ I forced myself to be compliant, my heart thudding against my chest and a strange feeling swarming in my stomach. Mere moments later, tall flames shot out from the very door I was about to enter, and several screams were heard from inside. I could feel the heat radiating from around Sebastian. Another explosion? What kind of chef did the Earl Phantomhive have? I could feel Sebastian's hair brushing against my cheek. His body, pressed uncomfortably close against mine, effectively shielded me from any possible harm.

..Wait, the butler had _protected_ me?

Right, I was still a guest to him. _Interesting way to show hospitality._

After the flames died, Sebastian pulled away, giving me what I almost thought to be a concerned look as he gently helped me to my feet. "Are you hurt, Milady?" _Besides the surprise?_ I made myself slow my breathing; my heart still was beating a violent rhythm against my chest. _I've been through much worse. Remember._ Just then, the American voice called out once more.

 _"_ My bad. I almost burned everything to ashes." A man walked out of the charred room, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His chef attire, most likely once white, was now scorched in multiple places, a blackened cigarette sticking out his mouth as he talked. A pair of goggles hung from his neck, and his hair was, well, a burnt afro. _Quite a character. Was this the one who caused the explosions, then?_ Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the man, lips pursued. It was the first frown I'd seen on him yet.

"It's already ashes now!" A scolding voice sounded from the charred room, and a second figure, a female, appeared in the kitchen doorway. She didn't seem as injured as the American. Oversized glasses shielded her eyes while her charred hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head...Was her hair _pink_? "Are you alright, Sebastian?" A third voice came from the room. Just how many were in there? Did they _all_ cause the explosions?...I was going to have a headache later. Instead of rubbing the spot where I had hit my head, which had begun to ache, I focused on the scene before me.

A much younger man ran out in front of the previous pair, his appearance just as youthful as his voice. He appeared only slightly older than the Earl. The sorrowful boy's blonde hair was darkened by ash, dirty cherry-colored clips holding his bangs in place. He wore gloves, gardening gloves to be precise, and a large straw hat hung around his neck. This must be the gardener then, although he looked far too childlike. A gardening assistant, maybe? _What sort of 'help' does the Earl have?_ The Boss certainly hadn't mentioned a pyro-chef or an adolescent gardener. It wasn't my concern, so I quickly brushed off the thought. "Oh, who is she?"

 _So they finally noticed I was here._

The dark-haired butler smiled towards me - there's that 'polite' smile again - then turned to face the trio. "This is a close acquaintance of Lady Elizabeth. She is an important guest for the party tonight." I glanced towards them, feigning a shy expression. By now, my heart rate had slowed on it's own and the feeling in my stomach had vanished. I kept my head tilted down, and glanced up through my eyelashes. Had to keep up the act, after all. _At least, till the job is done and I'm out of here…_

"Wow, she's beautiful!"

"You look just like a doll!"

"No kidding! She's gorgeous!"

Whatever reaction I thought they would've had, this was not it. _Gorgeous?_ My mouth dropped open before I quickly closed it, feeling a new warmth rise on my face. I suppose I should've been less taken aback, being as how this is not the first time imitating as a noble woman. I shifted my gaze downwards, not wanting to meet their curious gazes any longer. _How can mere compliments unnerve me?_ Thankfully my actions weren't uncharacteristic of my persona… _.Still._ I scolded myself for letting my emotions to slip.

He closed the door behind us, turning to me. Instead of the cordial smile I was almost used to, Sebastian's face was solemn. "Not only have we treated you to an unsightly scene, but we have also exposed you to danger. Please accept my deepest apologies." I wasn't convinced, but... _He sounded utterly sincere. He was_ good _._ As for unsightly...I recalled the feeling of Sebastian covering my body with his, then quickly resisted the urge to physically shake the thought away. I tried to ignore how my breath caught and my heart raced.

 _Focus, Emma._

Instead of speaking in reply, I opted for merely shaking my head. "I believe I have asked you to wait here. Every household has things to hide and secrets to keep." Sebastian continued, almost sounding reprimanding. _What secrets are you and the Earl Phantomhive hiding, then?_ "I am afraid it is rather poor courtesy for you to take a free stroll inside a mansion on your first visit." I lowered my head, reminded of the gut-sinking feeling of my Boss's disappointment. I've only felt that once. _He probably has used this tone of voice with the other servants before._ However...Did he suspect anything? My dagger was firmly in place, I knew. Had he felt it underneath my clothing? I forced myself to let out a slow breath. _Stay calm._ "That is, unless you are genuinely curious." That familiar smile materialized, and his tone lightened.

 _Quick! There's your shovel…start digging._ "Yes…you see, I've never been in such a sizeable place before." I spoke softly and remorsefully, blinking rapidly as if to keep tears at bay. _I had forgotten how simple this persona was…..and how annoying._ "It was because this is your first time in such a large mansion?" _I just said that…_ I wished I could roll my eyes. After a pause, the ruby-eyed butler smiled. "What an inquisitive appetite you have…just like that of an intrepid, innocent puppy." _What a strange - and demeaning - thing to say!_ Now Sebastian sounded amused. Inwardly, I felt a small pang of relief. He didn't suspect anything, then. _Not that he ever would have. Don't forget who_ you _are, Emma. The Mad Dog, remember?_

Checking his silver pocket-watch, Sebastian added "We have a little time until tea hour. Would you mind if I gave you a tour of the mansion?" I nodded silently. "Then let me humbly escort you." He took a few steps to stand closer, and held his immaculate gloved hand to me. "Your hand, please." Slowly, I placed mine in his, and once more, let him lead the way. Everything was still going according to plan. With the commotion and strange servants, it might even be easier to assassinate the Earl than I'd thought.

"This-" He swung open the door, stepping aside to let me enter. "is the entertainment room." A green table sat in the middle of the room drew my attention as Sebastian began what I assumed would be another speech. _Faann-tastic._ "A full array of games such as this billiards along with toys designed by the Funtom Company-" In the corner of the large room was a small rocking horse."-is heartily provided for the utmost entertainment of our guests." On another table to my left sat an display of various toys. A stuffed rabbit with a suit and eyepatch. _An eyepatch? I wonder who that looks like._ I smiled, adding a nod to show Sebastian that I was listening. _I so wasn't._ Among the toys also sat a dollhouse and a small toy carriage, including a driver, top hat and all.

To my right, almost hidden behind Sebastian and the door, were two people. An Chinese man, dressed in a dark blue and red kimono, was seated across from a woman, her back to me, both playing a game of cards. _He looks familiar..._ They definitely weren't servants of Phantomhive. Were they here for the festivities? I eyed the pair warily.

"Oh, we have a guest." The Chinese man lifted his head with a smirk.

 _I remember you now. The opium drug lord and his, erm, personal bodyguard._ They had met with my Boss previously, though I had only passed by the room at the time. He couldn't possibly recognize me. stood gracefully, hands hidden beneath his long sleeves. "This is a cramped little place, but please make yourself comfortable." Lifting his nose in the air as he walked towards us, he continued "The entertainment room offers a full array of games…". I blocked out his words, focusing instead on sly movements of the woman behind him. Silently, she peeked at the man's deck of cards. I refrained from smiling. _I like her._ As she glanced up, she met my gaze and winked.

"…Please make yourself at home." The drug dealer finished, smiling calmly. _Hold on, did he just repeat…? I think so._ I raised an eyebrow as Sebastian moved stand beside me. "Thank you very much for your kind explanation, although you repeated mine word by word." _He did. Pft._ I allowed only a small smile to slip onto my lips, although I almost wanted to grin (which was unusual in itself). Sebastian was ever the courteous butler.

 _Which makes him all the more dangerous,_ I heard the Boss's voice in my head. The smile quickly dropped from my lips. "Milady," I tried to focus back on the current conversation, ignoring the sudden coldness spreading over my body. "this is Mr. Lau, England branch manager of Kunlun, a Chinese trading company". Sebastian then turned to the man, "Mr. Lau, this Lady is a close associate of Lady Elizabeth".

A suffocating, sweet smell wafted towards me as Mr. Lau leaned close, his lips nearly brushing my ear. Instantly I felt my hand go to my waist as he whispered.

"You had better watch out."

My back stiffened as I resisted clenching my hands but the Chinese man was still speaking. The smell of opium and something else made me wish to crinkle my nose, or move away. "This mansion is full of dangerous beasts." He pulled away casually, smiling before he added "Make sure they do not eat you". I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. _What did he mean by that? Was it a threat? Did he know who I was? No, he couldn't of..._ I took another shaky breath as we left the room, feeling the drug dealer's gaze on my back.

 _Could he?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is too fun to write, sometimes. Especially mixing in the Trio and Soma. Ha, gotta love them. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Simply One Hell of a Writer**_

After the strange encounter with Mr. Lau and his 'friend', we continued the tour of the manor. "This is the library the Phantomhives are proud of." Sebastian turned back to flash that smile at me, and I walked past him into the room. _A library?_ I felt my lips curve into a small smile of their own violation.

During the exceptional times I was not working, I read. Anytime that I could. I preferred non-fiction, or the occasional mystery book. _Plus that romance novel last week..._ However, assassins shouldn't even have habits, so...No one knew I liked, loved to read. Not even the Boss, though he hardly cared what I did on my own time. _Because it didn't matter. It doesn't matter. Conceal, don't feel…_

As I glanced around, I could see why Sebastian's pride for this library metaphorically puffed it's chest. Books filled the shelves neatly, and a delicate chandelier hung above our heads. Despite myself, I could feel my eyes widening as I took a step forward. The wonderful smell of old books hung in the air, and I was tempted to take a deep breath in. Out of the corner of my eye, I eyed movement near the ceiling. I watched incredulously as piece of folded _paper_ glided through the air. "As the head of the Household have always enjoyed reading," My gaze wandered to Sebastian. I was sure he had seen the it by now. "-we amassed an impressive collection that rivals that of Oxford, and-" The paper airplane hit Sebastian squarely in the forehead. His eye twitched. I pressed my lips together and quickly looked away.

His expression was...as they say...priceless.

An unfamiliar, pleasant bubbly feeling rose in my chest, but I forced it down. "Oh, perfect timing! I was getting bored." A thickly accented voice called to Sebastian, doubtlessly the source of the projectile. A man came into view as he rounded the corner of the nearest bookshelf. His hair was a vibrant amethyst, eyes reminding me of the shade of milk chocolate. _Stranger still..._ His features - odd as they were - suited him, gave him an foreign appearance with his dark skin. Indian, most likely. I noticed he also wore….earrings? Long, golden ones like that of a princess. "Prince Soma, we are in the middle of a lesson." _Prince? My, what a surprise._ An taller man followed behind, appearing similar to the...'Prince'. _Is he actually royalty?_ The second man's hair was concealed by a turban of some sorts. Tufts of hair, almost white, stuck out from underneath with a small gem resting on his forehead. Both men seemed to be in their 20s, around my age. It was difficult to tell with Sebastian blocking part of my view with his height...or my lack of. Possibly both. _Not that it mattered though. "_ Agni, everyone needs a break once in awhile-" "You do not appear to have been studying." As the purple-haired man began complaining to his partner, Sebastian interrupted. I caught a glimpse of the torn book in the purple-haired man's hands. In the center, a page was clearly torn out, half of it, ripped, still inside. _He ripped one of the books? To throw in the air?_ I felt my lips twitch in annoyance, relieved no one was watching my clearly agitated expression. "Today, we have invited an acquaintance of Lady Elizabeth for a tea party and the ball." The taller man, Agni, seemed to finally take notice of me as Sebastian spoke, leaning around the butler to smile in my direction. "Then, is she…"

The 'Prince', or irresponsible book-destroyer, glanced over as well. His expression that of a curious child's and I held back a sigh as he dropped the damaged book to the ground. _How incredibly rude..._ Glancing back in my direction, Sebastian introduced the two men. "Milady, these are acquaintances of Young Master, the 26th prince of the Bengal presidency, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, and his butler, Agni." _First the American chef, then the Chinese manager, now an Indian prince? Quite an interesting group, Earl Phantomhive…_ I noticed that throughout the raven-haired butler's explanation, the pair's gaze never left me and - even weirder enough - Prince Soma's cheeks turned a vivacious pink, mouth dropping agape ever so slightly. _Why was he staring at me in such a fashion? Did a book fall on his head?…Is that, drool?_ I wanted to crinkle my nose in distaste, but forced a shy smile onto my lips. "Namaste-ji." Agni, the Prince's butler bowed his head to me, and placing both hands together in what I supposed was a greeting. Although my knowledge of languages was vast, I did not know the exact meaning of his words, but could easily guess. I also spotted the fresh bandage covering the entirety of Agni's left hand. _What could that be from? He doesn't seem in pain._ "Prince, this is-"

"She's so cute.." The Prince murmured, still staring at me.

 _This again?_ I could feel my cheeks burning unconsciously once more. _Damn it…._ "Excuse me?" Agni paused in confusion, looking up from his bow to glance towards his Prince. _I still find it difficult to believe he is a real prince..._ "I-I'm Soma Asman Kadar." The Prince stammered, moving closer to me, his cheeks turning darker and darker. He raised his hand like a young child.

"I like you!"…. _Wait, hold on._

 _What?_

"Would you be my attendant?" _Attendant? What is he talking about? He must've actually hit his head, or something!_ Moving back partially, he looked away, glancing at me, then back at the wall. Back and forth, a strange combination of nervous and stubborn on his face. "Or, if you like, m-my spouse…" _Spouse?!_ He kept the same stubbornly embarrassed expression as his butler smiled towards him, raising his own hands in delight.

"Prince Soma, you finally, finally found your destined love!" _Destined….What?!_

My face was surely a bright red by now, and frustratingly heated. Agni's hands shook and balled up, and _tears_ \- actual tears - began streaming down his face as he exclaimed. "Your happiness is my happiness! May Kali bless and keep the two of you!" Prince Soma turned to him, tears now forming in the corner of his eyes, moved by his butler's joy and praise for him. "Agni!" The pair hugged, both sobbing with 'love' and adoration…. _What…What was with these people?! Lunatics, the both of them!_ For one of the first times in my life, I had absolutely no clue what to do or say. I stared at the pair instead, incredulous.

"Do not trouble her, you two." At least Sebastian seemed sane. "If you wish to propose to her, please do so formally later." My lips pursed, sharply glancing at said butler. The Prince and Angi stopped their crying to look over as Sebastian clicked shut his pocket watch. He turned to face me directly, smiling. "It is almost tea time. Why don't we get going, Milady?" I nodded, eager to escape. "Baadh mem milengae*!" I heard one of the men cry out to us as we turned. It was safe to say...I'd never met a stranger pair in my entire life.

Sebastian poured the ginger-colored tea into the cup, steam delicately rising and vanishing. I watched quietly as the Earl picks up his own cup to take a sip. "The tea today is Nilgiri, a mix of refreshing scent and intense aroma." The ruby-eyed butler proclaimed with a familiar, cordial smile.

The Earl, Lady Elizabeth, Mr. Lau, and even the Prince Soma and Agni had come outside in the Phantomhive garden for tea. It appeared the tour of the manor was complete. I studied Sebastian's face as he poured another cup, setting it down onto a small, matching plate in front of me. "Nilgiri, is it? This scent brings back memories." Mr. Lau murmurs, interrupting the peaceful silence at the table. _He'd know something about scents all right..._ "It means 'blue mountain', correct? This tea is pretty expensive." I glance down at the plate of food facing me just as Sebastian replies with ease. _It's becoming easier and easier to become distracted from my job….I need to complete my mission soon, when the Earl is alone…before the ball._

"The snack today is Dundee cake." _What an odd name for a food._ I thought, glancing down at the small cake on the plate. _Then again, what do I know…_ "The dried fruits were stirred into the dough soaked in rum, and the cake was topped with roasted almonds." _Rum? But aren't Lady Elizabeth and the Earl children, and thus, underage?_ "That sounds delicious!" Lady Elizabeth exclaims cheerfully, grinning down at her cake then towards Sebastian.

As they continue to converse, I slowly picked up the cup in front of me, lifting it to take a sip. I paused, pulling it back somewhat to examine the cup itself. I had to admit...It _was_ a lovely looking cup, I supposed, with small flowers and a magenta border near the brim. Exceedingly delicate, though. It reminded me of...of _her._ I could feel my heart seemingly drop in my chest at the sudden memory. I hadn't thought of her in quite some time...I swallowed thickly, pretending the water in my eyes was from the brightness of the sun.

 _She would've loved a tea party like this._

I saw a flash of warm brown eyes and a mess of curls, could almost imagine her peals of laughter and bare feet. My silence must have garnered attention, for Sebastian then turned to me, followed by the rest of the table. "Do you like that teacup?" I glanced up sharply towards him, not wanting to speak. My voice would crack, for sure. Were my hands shaking?

 _Stop thinking about it. About her. Don't blow your cover. Don't blow your cover._

"Wait, isn't that…"

My gaze turned to Lady Elizabeth, who trailed off, staring at the cup which I had forgotten I was holding in my hands. Sebastian's voice cut through my thoughts. "It is the Viennese Rose."

Lifting the cup higher, I tried to focus on the design embroidered onto the side. A light pink rose, along with three small yellow flowers, including tiny green leaves. _Rose….figures._ I released a slow, shaky breath. "The blooming rose pattern on the cup should promote your charm." Despite the sudden pain and memories, the comment made me wish I could roll my eyes (not for the first time). _Pfft...rich people._ "Is it an authentic one?" Lady Elizabeth questioned, her tone curious and eye alight with wonder. For a split second, she looked a great deal like her. _Oh, Rose..._ I needed to calm down. I needed to have a clear head.

Now all eyes were on the Earl Phantomhive, much to my relief, who replied. "Yes." What were they speaking about again? He held the cup in his own hand with an air of ease, eyes closed as he continued, appearing completely comfortable with the table's full attention trained solely on him. _He must be used to it by now._ I tried to pay all my attention to the conversation, to ignore the sudden heaviness in my chest or the dampness still in the corner of my eyes. _Don't blow your cover, Emma. Focus. Breath In. Out. In. Out. "_ It is the ceremonial porcelain that Empress Maria Theresa is known to have adored." _How does he know such…trivial things about a_ cup… _It doesn't matter, remember?_ I am here to carry out an order. _Lock up your emotions, Emma. They only slow you down._ I reprimanded myself silently while the Earl bragged. _Perhaps this place, these people, are affecting me….Tch, yeah right._ My eyes flickered to Elizabeth, with her wide, innocent eyes and curly hair... _Don't even go there. Stop. Right now. Listen to what the boy is saying. Someone will notice you falling apart._ I shoved the uneasy thoughts away, slowly breathing in, then out. _Focus. Don't get emotional._

Mr. Lau spoke up, bringing my attention to his eerily smiling face. "Your collection is as impressive as always, Earl. I cannot even begin to imagine how much it would cost." _Hmm, yes that is true. Can he really make such a profit off of toys?…It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter._ I inhaled too sharply. _That's_ not _true and you know it, Emma!_ I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me now. _Focus. Focus. Focu-_

My cup tipped over as I attempted, too quickly, to set it down. It spilled burning liquid onto my lap, soaking the fabric of my dress. _How could I of let myself slip up?!_ The Prince Soma and Lady Elizabeth gasp simultaneously, everyone staring in surprise. I want to bang my head against the table, but grit my teeth. _Great, just great! Focus, huh? Some assassin you are, spilling a cup of tea._ "Onee-sama!" _Older sister._ It was hard to breathe. I felt almost light-headed, but the heat from the scaling tea brought me back to reality. _Sister..._ I struggled to keep my face blank as I stand, allowing the barest of pain to show on my face. I see tea soaked into the dress and the stained white tablecloth, some pooling in the teacup dish.

Calm as ever, Sebastian glances over. "Oh my, a problem." "It would surely become a serious matter if the cup had been cracked." Mr. Lau comments, that eerie smile replaced by a serious expression. I look down so I couldn't meet the Chinese man's eyes.

"Sebastian," The boy looked up towards his butler "treat her and prepare a clean set of clothes. Bring her the clothes in the dress room". Sebastian seems to hesitate, which is unusual, but still shows no outward signs of surprise or distress. _Unlike me._ I'm angry now. Angry at myself. _What an idiot! You could've compromised your cover!_ "But Young Master, that dress is-" "I do not mind it." The Earl cut him off, glancing away. After a soft sigh, Sebastian nodded. "Understood."

"Please excuse me, Milady."

 _Excuse him? For wh-_ In a smooth movement, he lifted me into his arms, bridal style. _What-He doesn't need to carry me, I can still walk damn it!...Better to just go along with it._ I attempted to ignore the turmoil inside, clearing my mind of everything unnecessary; Nerves, confusion, and an odd feeling in my stomach, like butterflies are fluttering inside. I remain still, and he carries me off, back towards the manor. _Breathe, Emma. Breathe._


End file.
